


Сумерек горечь и сладость

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bombing, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Кроули встречает Азирафаэля в годы Второй мировой.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Сумерек горечь и сладость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweet Nightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945117) by [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight). 



В пабе было не протолкнуться: галдели солдаты, получившие отпуск, сновали туда-сюда официантки с подносами. Кроули провел несколько часов, наблюдая за игрой и искушая окружающих поднимать ставки. Он откинулся на спинку стула и подозвал официантку.

— Еще один круг для моих замечательных друзей!

Солдаты заулюлюкали, а один из них произнес:

— Вы отличный парень, мистер... э-э-э...

Кроули в ответ лишь улыбнулся, не желая отвечать не незаданный вопрос. Он закинул ноги на стол и улыбнулся потолку. Ему здесь нравилось. Деревенька была небольшой, и когда-то здесь царило спокойствие, а теперь она стала прибежищем для солдат, возвращавшихся в Англию. Здесь всегда кипела жизнь, было интересно, а люди вечно ходили по грани, так что едва ли им требовалось истинное Искушение. Стало быть, и работы у Кроули было немного.

Солдаты в четвертый раз подняли бокалы, и один из них принялся рассказывать байку с удовольствием изрядно набравшегося человека.

— А потом ангел — хотя тогда мы, конечно, не знали, что это ангел, помахал нам, мне и остальным, и мы пошли за ним! И он вывел нас прямо к блиндажам, миновав все бомбы, клянусь! А потом просто исчез! Как в воду канул! Тогда-то мы и поняли, что на такое ни один обычный человек не способен. Он был совершенно другим.

— Марв, с чего ты взял, что это был не демон? — спросил другой солдат, куда более трезвый.

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Марв, крайне недовольный, что в его рассказе усомнились. — Он же привел нас домой. Какой демон поступил бы так же?

Кроули снова улыбнулся и собственнически оглядел комнату. Его настолько поразило то, а точнее, тот, кого он увидел, что Кроули резко выпрямился и поднялся из-за стола.

Мелькнули голубые глаза и короткие светлые кудри. Для большинства это не значило ровным счетом ничего, но Кроули научился чуять ангелов за версту и мгновенно узнал своего врага.

Азирафаэля.

Видимо, ангел уже выскользнул из паба, и Кроули намеревался последовать за ним, но, разумеется, именно в этот момент раздался жуткий звук воздушной тревоги. Все мгновенно вскочили и толпой хлынули к дверям. Кроули мысленно выругался. Невозможно было угадать, настоящая это тревога или нет, а из толпы, которая неумолимо несла его к церкви, было не выбраться, так что Кроули сдался и проследовал за людьми.

Он неловко прислонился к стене погреба, размышляя о том, когда в последний раз встречал Азирафаэля. Действительно встречал, а не просто встречался с ним взглядом через комнату, полную людей. В такие моменты они словно бросали друг другу вызов — кто первым посмеет вмешаться в происходящее.

Подобное случалось так часто, что Кроули стал подозревать, что им импонируют одни и те же места, вина и окружение, как бы странно это ни было для ангела и демона.

В последний раз они разговаривали, когда закончилась Первая мировая. Ну как сказать — разговаривали... Вообще-то они молча напивались, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. Они выбрали паб, который мало отличался от нынешнего — того, где Кроули сидел совсем недавно, того, который вряд ли переживет бомбежку.

Бомбы падали и падали, и каждая сотрясала землю, словно удары разгневанного могущественного чудища. В погребе негде было яблоку упасть. Люди плакали, дети кричали. Кроули закрыл голову руками и ждал, когда все закончится.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, но наконец бомбежка прекратилась.

Словно в дурмане, Кроули протиснулся сквозь толпу и поднялся по каменным ступеням. Вела его скорее интуиция, нежели разум. Женщина, стоявшая ближе всех к тяжелым дверям, предупредила, что, возможно, бомбежка еще не окончена, что на улице может быть опасно, но он кивнул и выбрался наружу, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Дым разъедал глаза, поднимаясь огромными, удушающими облаками над горящими зданиями и деревьями, и все же Кроули увидел одинокую фигуру человека, глядящего на руины домов.

— Азирафаэль, — просто поприветствовал он. Прозвучало куда менее эмоционально, чем он рассчитывал.

Ангел резко повернулся и разразился бранью.

— Ты! Только посмей сказать, что все это — твоих рук дело! Только посмей!

Кроули сделал шаг назад, примирительно подняв руки.

— Азирафаэль, я не... я бы никогда. Клянусь, я не имею к этому отношения. Люди пришли к этому сами.

Гнев Азирафаэля немного поутих, хоть и не исчез окончательно. Выглядел он мрачно — Кроули редко видел на его лице подобное выражение, но знал, что его стоит бояться.

— Что происходит, Азирафаэль? — обреченно спросил он, сам не зная зачем. Было ясно, что Азирафаэль и сам не знал ответа. Вряд ли его знал хоть кто-то. Мир разрывало на части, и уже никто не мог это остановить.

Азирафаэль начал было говорить, но заметил, что люди стали выбираться из убежищ и пялиться на них.

— Эй, мистер, откуда взялся ваш друг? — подозрительно спросил Марв.

— Пойдем-ка, — Кроули зашагал прочь, и Азирафаэль нехотно последовал за ним. Они свернули за угол и нырнули в полуразрушенный амбар.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Кроули, смерив оценивающим взглядом военную форму Азирафаэля и глубокие тени под глазами.

Азирафаэль держался чопорно и прямо-таки источал ярость, хотя Кроули не мог сказать с уверенностью, на кого она была направлена. Это беспокоило — он привык видеть ангела радостным и довольным жизнью.

Они между делом приглядывали друг за другом, хотя, разумеется, ни один из них не признался бы в этом. В конце концов, из всех существ, живущих на Земле, лишь они помнили Начало, и кем бы они ни были, как бы ни притворялись, ни одному из них не хотелось остаться в одиночестве.

— Я... помогаю, — наконец ответил Азирафаэль.

Кроули схватил его за плечи и слегка встряхнул.

— А ты слышал, какие байки рассказывают солдаты? Байки об ангелах, которые провели их через минные поля, вызволили из столь трудных ситуаций, когда спасение казалось настоящим чудом? И не лги мне.

— Небесам нет до этого дела, — произнес Азирафаэль, и голос его поразил Кроули до глубины души. — Небесам ни до чего нет дела. Ты хоть... — голос его надломился и задрожал. — Ты хоть видел, что натворили эти нацисты? Что они творят до сих пор? Я был там, Кроули, я пытался спасти этих бедняг и не сумел. Может, ты и способен рассиживаться и наслаждаться жизнью, но я — нет. Небесам нет дела до происходящего, как нет и Преисподней, но вокруг умирают люди, Кроули, умирают сотнями...

— И ты указываешь солдатам путь, — пробормотал Кроули, глядя Азирафаэю прямо в глаза. — Ты указываешь им путь и даешь надежду, хотя бы на время. И... и ты делаешь так, что возлюбленные, ждущие дома, получают их письма. Ох, Азирафаэль...

— Собираешься остановить меня? Попробуешь искусить меня? — лицо Азирафаэля исказилось, словно он готов был сорваться на крик.

— Азирафаэль, я не хочу, чтобы страдали люди. Не так, не за то, что даже не является их виной.

Их разделяло меньше шага, их взгляды встретились. Кроули резко потянулся вперед и прижался к губам Азирафаэля в коротком, жестком поцелуе.

— Ты хороший человек, Азирафаэль, — произнес он, отступив.

Вот только он имел в виду нечто совершенно иное.

Он имел в виду: «Ты лучше меня, и я никогда не смогу сравниться с тобой».

Он имел в виду: «Черт возьми, ты настолько небезразличен к этому миру, и ты действуешь, пытаясь помочь людям, пытаясь сделать мир лучше, и я никогда, никогда не смогу покуситься на твою чистоту. Я даже не смогу мечтать об этом».

— Увидимся, — тихо произнес он.

Азирафаэль кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.

— Увидимся, Кроули.

Он вышел наружу и исчез в сумерках, а Кроули даже не попытался его остановить.


End file.
